tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Barnard Castle Steam Fair/2009
2009 Steam of J. Toulson]] showman's engine VN 2094 of P. Bloom]] * Fowler no. 11352 of 1908 reg BF 4855 repatriated from Australia and rebuilt between 2005-8 now sporting a new Ash Canopy. * Billy Boy Aveling & Porter no. 14070 Showman's Engine * Delilah Fowler no. 16439 Showman's Engine of 1925, which has just had a major rebuild completed in time for the show. Owned by Showman L. Vernon & family. * Dragon Foster no. 3002 A new build to the Foster Wellington design of a 1904 engine. (One of several New engines built in recent years). * Duchess of Gloucester Foden no. 14084 Steam tractor, of 1933, notable as the last one built for the UK market. * Fraoch Fowler no. 16276 of 1925 a traction engine that spent most of its life as a Steam roller in Ireland before moving to Scotland. * Greenwell Wallis & Steevens no. 7769 of 1923. Worked in Surrey & Kent before heading North in retirement. * Lillie Foden no. 13476 A C type Steam wagon of 1929 which was originally a 3 way tipper. * Little Buttercup Robinson & Auden no. 1376 of 1900 the only traction engine from this firm in existence, but 4 Portable Engines are also in preservation. * Queen of Gt Britain Garrett no. 33486 Showman's Engine of 1919 which worked in the Bristol area. * Rambler Aveling & Porter no. 12115 a 1912 Traction engine which was converted to showmans in 1962 and it was reconverted back in 2000 to traction engine. * Rhianon Aveling & Porter no. 11451 a 1926 tractor 0f 3 nhp that was originally a Road Roller. * Yorkshire Belle Fowler no. 14321 Showman's Engine of 1916 which worked in East Yorkshire. Road Roller * Aveling & Porter Road Roller of 1927 repatriated from Ceylon (now Sri Lanka) in the 1990s. Powered by a single cylinder Blackstone engine with Air starting. (No s/n given but between 11645 (1926) & 12002 (1928) based on others on the Motor Roller Register published by the Road Roller Association) Tractors A range of tractors from a 1924 Case Crossmount, to a 1980s County. A section of the tractors will be added later, with the best examples added to the Model listing pages. Commercial vehicles model AM 463 from 1936 one of only 3 known to exist now in the Robinson collection from Lincolnshire]] from ab 8 wh brick carrier]] from the 1950s]] A selection of commercial vehicles from the early 1920s to modern 1990s trucks were exhibited. Featuring Albion to Scammell. Stationary engines model K Corn mill]] The stationary engines are demonstrated driving water pumps, corn mills, generators, milking machines and similar machinery that they would have worked on farms before electric power from the grid arrived. Classic cars A varied collection of classic cars were on display mainly from from the 50-70s. but including rarities such as a 2 Lee-Francis sports cars from 1929, and a Modern AC Cobra replica. A collection of Racing Ford Escorts from the early 1980s. Classic Motor Cycles About 30 classic bikes from the 1920s to the 1980s were also presented. Classic Bicycles A section of Bicycles were on display from a Boneshaker from the 1870s to several classic Raliegh models from the 1950s. Category:Barnard Castle Steam Fair 09 - participant Category:2009 Event reports